The Alternate Universe
A universe that predicts the end of almost everyone on the group chat. Key Events 'Development of the Earth: '''Fruit known as Banana never develops on the planet leading the invasion of Banana aliens to become a bizarre event. This is caused because Justin Ewing is never born. # The Wellspring wars occur causing a mass slaughter of most of the staff at the school as everyone battles for power. This event draws attention to Grand Rapids Michigan causing to be a big cultural center in the United States. Wellspring, on the other hand, closes down. # Zach Krishef is framed for murder and sent to Guantanamo Bay. Gerrit Lane fuses with the cybernetic remains of Dick Cheney. Cyber Cheney uses Sol to start a new government under the "I Can't See Green Party." # The gang, the Kevins, is brought to an end as leader Kevin Esparza dies via drive by. # Thaipan forms in the place of many Eastern Asian countries. The landmass would grow to be populated by black midwesterners. # Uganda is taken over by a dictator. # Jarus is trapped in the Shadow Realm forever. # Banana Aliens invade the Earth from the stars above. They reign Havoc and hellfire onto the European continent destroying nations. The US under the Sol administration sends troops over seas, but is not successful in ending the war. # Ben Steiner takes over Uganda as an even worse Dictator. # Europe is eventually compromised by the the mass destruction laid out by the banana Aliens. # Because of his high consumption for power, large power outages occur to fuel Cyber Cheney who has set up a puppet government. # An American platoon arrives in Europe to fight the Aliens. Brothers Damien and Darien Brown enter the war, but unfortunately, Damien dies via gunshot to the dick. Private Yen goes M.I.A. during the assault and is presumed dead. # After manufacturing Wartime goods, Cunter Industries, lead by Connor Shea and Victor Ott, becomes a multi-billion dollar corporation. # Zach spent most of his time living in Guantanamo Bay exercising and preparing. He escapes prison and heads for Washington in the name of vengeance. He storms the white house killing his brother thinking that he was the cause of his imprisonment. Cyber Cheney reveals that he was behind his imprisonment which doesn't resonate well with Zach. In a fit of disgust, Zach shoots down the chandelier killing himself and Cyber Cheney. This leads to the end of the traditional two-party system. # Lawrence Chavez is elected President of the United States. He leads to the creation of the C.I.A. (Ckellen's Intelligence Agency.) Lead by Ckellen Uzarski. # Cal Kreiner unites California and sets up an imperial for of Government. # Senator Joshua Handsma is killed by his legs on his wedding day. # The Chavez administration is credited as successfully ending the banana wars. The recovered Alien Technology is taken by the U.S. government and stored away for good. # Segregation occurs and Anti-White programs begin in Grand Rapids. # Cunter Industries buys Guantanamo Bay and changes the name to Cunter Bay. # President Chavez is able to regain order in the Thirteen Original American Colonies after the war. # After he becomes far too powerful, Cal is murdered by his peers Ides of March style. This leads to a massive power struggle for California. # Former Cal follower, Andrew Vandermeer is kidnapped by comedian Bill Cosby. He is replaced with a malfunctioning clone and shipped off to Cunter Bay with his memories erased. He serves as the head of security at the facility. # Sacramento wars occur as Cal's Followers battle for power. Samuel Thomas rises to power setting up an even more strict regime. # Seismic Activities begin at Yellowstone National Park. # Cunter Bay expands to all of the Cuban nation. # Grand Rapids is handed over to Caleb Hoover, who now identifies as a black man. He shortly resigns and hands power over to president Chavez. # California is finally reunited. The city of Los Angeles splits off of the North American continent. It is lead by Mad Man and Mad Men fanatic, Wilbur Murphy. Other Aristocrats include Phil Johnson, Lake Brown, Darien Brown, and Damien Brown Jr. The city would be known as the first true Dystopia. # The CIA plans a coordinated attack on Wellspring, with was turned into an elaborate Internment Camp were delinquent children are used to build intercontinental ballistic missiles. The entire compound is lead by Martin McDonough. This would prove to be the bloodiest campaign ever directed by the CIA. Star operative Lucas Raskey would be killed in action via Martin's powerful Iron Gauntlets, and later would have a statue erected in his honor at the school site. To avenge his fallen comrade, Tamas Kerekes went on a brutal rampage. After crude surgery, he was left as a skateboard that could communicate from an amplifier attached to its top. # Because of the brutish conditions, Cunter Bay is given the nickname Cunt Bay by its inmates. # The Leandra-Chavez-Mendoza union forms uniting Canada, America, and Mexico. # California is again thrust into internal conflict as the California wars begin. This eventually leads to the Death of Samuel Thomas who would be killed by the CIA while masturbating with a gun to his head. # After a successful Eight years, Lawrence finishes his last term. CKellen is then elected as the next president of the united states who would lead an unsuccessful term before eventually resigning. Meanwhile, the CIA is left to Umbra Carter. Skoots McKenzie is elected president of the united states under the Go Kart party. with the slogan, "I'll try my best!" # After a mad rampage by Gulf coast super villain, The Lizard, Lawrence's Daughter is kidnapped. All hope is lost until Ckellen shows up with a sawed off shotgun to go out valiantly in a blaze of glory. # Yellowstone erupts seemingly dooming the planet. A larg e amount of the population seems unaffected. # South America disappears entirely. # The Golf of Mexico empties out into a dry basin. The sun is blocked out by a thick layer of poisonous gas trapping all unlucky people in the bay doomed as they must spend the rest of their days in the unfamiliar terrain. # A gigantic prison riot occurs at Cunt Bay freeing all of the inmates. Andrew Vandermeer is killed in the uprising. Oddly enough, Prison owners Victor Ott and Connor Shea survive and devolve heavily into apeish brutes. They declare each other to be mortal enemies and grow tribes. They resettle in the Basin of Mexico, formerly the Gulf of Mexico. The only war into the land is a mysterious chiseled stairway descending into the foggy basin. # Carter Glass and Jean Compeau start Memer plague and inhabit the Cunt Bay staircase. # After his very unsuccessful presidency, Skoots McKenzie becomes the target of heavy protest. The leader of these vicious protests is none other than the MIA soldier Charles Yen who was kidnapped and brainwashed by a neonazi cult. After a violent takeover, he sets up an Imperial Nazi government. All of his political enemies are shipped off via banana alien UFO to Cunt Bay and dropped off to fend for themselves. # The pledge of allegiance is changed: "''I pledge Flatulence, to the fag, of the Unazi states of Americunt, and to repubic, for witch it stands, one nation, under C.O.D., Invisible, with Libertitties and Tobuscus for all, #gamergate." # The Victor Ott gang adopts the use of Ostriches as vehicles and resources. Victor's political adviser is former president Skoots McKenzie. Victor stands at 7 feet tall and resembles a Viking. Connor's gang is mostly motorcycle based. His face has dissolved entirely leaving his exposed skull. He also possess a scorpion beard. # After a battle at Tim Bradshaw's weed plantation, Emperor Yen decides that he is not safe anywhere. He constructs a large indestructible sphere which he lives inside of until the end of his days. Category:Group Chat Fiction